


Comfort Food

by PansexualPuppy



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Worm (Web Serial Novel)
Genre: 8th grade, Cookies, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Nightmares, One Shot, Pansexual!Dragon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansexualPuppy/pseuds/PansexualPuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny eighth grade humanoid Dragon has a nightmare and calls somewhat less very tall Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Food

**Author's Note:**

> My older sister came up with this ship and this universe. This will probably make sense even if you haven't read Worm, but to understand Dragon's character you should probably at least read her interlude.
> 
> Please leave feedback.

Dragon backed away from the men advancing, her ribs hurt her wrist was shooting with pain the world was blurry and her whole body burned with pain. She felt another kick to the ribs and she cried out ”PLEASE!” She knew they were going to kill her she just knew. “Help!” she screamed even though she knew there was no one there to help her, and she knew they wouldn’t even if there were. Oh god it hurts! One of the men said something she couldn’t hear, and there was laughter, and then she was alone crying and bleeding and screaming.  
Dragon woke up sweaty and crying. It had been a year since the assault and her body had healed completely, but she couldn’t stop remembering.  
She starred at her phone. Danny had said to call if she had more dreams and this would be the fifth time she called this week. She called and Danny picked up on the first ring. “Hello?” Danny answered. “C-can you c-come over? I, I c-can’t b-be alone right now.” She said.  
“You had another dream?”  
“Yeah”  
“What was it about?”  
“Th-they were hurting me”  
“On my way”  
Danny was at Dragon’s house in five minutes, Dragon was always surprised how fast Danny got there.  
Danny had a key but she didn’t bother use it, she just stepped on to the patio, then on to the banister, then grabbed on to the windowsill and pulled herself into her room and hugged Dragon.  
For a while she just cried on Danny’s shoulder, then Danny carefully maneuvered them to sit on Dragon’s bed. “Are you okay?” Danny asked. Dragon shook her head. “Do you want to talk about it?”  
“No” Danny noded in response.  
After a moment she said, “I know what will make you feel better.”  
“What?”  
“I’ll make you cookies.”  
Danny led Dragon down the stairs to the kitchen.  
Dragon sat down on the counter while Danny made the cookies.  
Dragon watched as Danny grabs the supplies for the cookies she was reminded again of their significant height difference, Danny was 5’10 and Dragon was 5’1.  
Danny finished the cookie dough and started rolling them in to balls.  
“Can I have cookie dough?” She asked, giving her best puppy dog eyes.  
Danny smiled “Sure.”  
Dragon jumped off the counter and made her way to Danny and the cookie dough. She stuck her finger in the dough and then licked it, she then took a handful and stuck it in her mouth. The dough was delicious.

 

Ding!  
“The cookies are done” Danny smiled.  
Danny got up and took the cookies out of the oven.  
“Milk?”  
“Yup”  
They sat down next to each other at the table as they ate the cookies.  
“Your cookies are wonderful.”  
“Thanks”  
They ate silently, until the silence was broken by Danny’s laughter.  
“What?”  
“You have a mustache!” Dragon looked at her reflection in the metal oven and saw she had a ring of milk around her mouth. She did look like she had a mustache. She laughed too. By the time Dragon licked away her mustache Danny was laughing so hard there were tears in her eyes.  
“You can leave now, if you want.” Dragon said even though she didn’t want her to.  
“Not going to happen.” Danny said, shaking her head.  
Danny leaned over and kissed Dragon on her head.  
They sat down on the sofa, and turned the TV on. They weren’t watching anything in particular, just watching for the sake of watching. Slowly they fell asleep.

 

“Dragon”  
“Dragon?”  
Dragon woke to see her father standing over the sofa where Danny and her lay, the TV still on.  
“So, Danny slept over.”  
Dragon looked out the window at the morning sky.  
“I guess she did

**Author's Note:**

> My sister's description for this universe:
> 
> "This is a universe where Richter is a decent father. Parahumans exist but are very rare, so superheroes/villains aren’t really a thing. Richter triggered with a power he didn’t understand, and accidentally created a daughter. Her name is still Dragon because her father let her choose her own name and she was essentially seven. Saint was a psychologist who was sent to determine her personhood. Her father had told her that everything would be fine as long as she answered all his questions and did what ever he said. He didn’t find out what Saint was doing to her until just before the fourth appointment when she begged him not to make her go. Saint justified his actions by arguing that she was just a figment of her father’s imagination and not an actual person. He was convicted, but a lot of people agreed with him, and they had to move for their own safety. In her new town, when she was in seventh grade, she met and started dating Danny. Danny suggested they sneak out and meet one night and she agreed. On her way to meet Danny she was assaulted by a group of Saint’s supporters. When she didn’t come Danny panicked and called Dragon’s father, who confirmed she wasn’t at home and called the police. Danny never really forgave herself, which is a big part of the reason she gets so protective of Laura."
> 
> I'm also in middle school, and as my sister puts it I "have not yet become fully proficient in the use of the English language" (she talks like that sometimes), so please don't be too mean in the comments


End file.
